recuerdos del pasado (gender-bender)
by lady-pervert-2201
Summary: Bueno en este fic de Inuyasha hay un poco de gender bender- Inuyasha se reencontrara con un viejo conocido pero eso le traera unos problemas.


**_Hola Inuyasha no me pertenece son de la propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, bueno aqui es un universo alterno en el que utilice un poco el gender bender es mi primer fic asi que por favor no sean duros con migo ^o^ bueno espero que nos lleemos bien :3_**

_PROLOGO_

Hiroshi pov

**mi nombre es Hiroshi un hombre comun que a aprendido que a lo largo de la vida nos suseden muchas cosas, algunas buenas otras malas, todo depende de como lo veas.**

**los recuerdos son parte importante de la vida y como muchas cosas hay cosas que valen la pena recordar, y otras cosas que por mas que quieras no salen de tu cabesa. personas que perdiste y cosas que se pierden o simplemente se van con el tiempo.**

**esto me paso cuando apenas era un niño de unos 11 años mas o menos**.

_**flash back **_

_**Me encontraba caminando en la aldea, para llegar a un rio que hay casi saliendo de ella; levava unos baldes para llevar agua fresca a mi casa. Era de noche y no habia luna por lo cual las estrellas brillaban mas. Llegue al rio, me acerque la orilla y empese a argar el agua cuando note algo extrañ la otra orilla se encontraba una niña tendida en el piso, parecia estar dormida.**_

_-Oye tu!-le grite-te enfermaras si duermes hay!-adverti gritando._

_**No respondio, se ve que no me escucha,asi que cruse el pequeño puente para ir alla y acerque pero lo que vi me sorprendio.**_

_**Esa niña estaba muy lastimada y perdiendo mucha sangre ¿ le habran hecho? eso no importa. con la antidad de sangre que perdio no puedo llevarla a mi casa para curarla; por lo menos voy a detener su sangrado, poniendola baca arriba para hacerlo. Como no tenia vendas corte trosas de mi ropa y la vende me tomo un poco de tiempo. Por lo menos dejo de sangrar, paso como media hora y yo solo la obserbaba; era muy linda,su largo cabello negro que llevava dos cintas en lada lado de su rostro, su piel ligeramente morena, un kimono rojo karmin muy peculiar y tenia el rostro de un algel pasifico parecia tener mi pensaba esto la vi habrir sus ojos muy lentamente eran de color celestes.**_

_**Intento levantarse pero la detube y ella me miro con desconfiansa una mirada triste y llena de tristesa.**_

_-¿Quien eres tu?-me pregunta frunciendo el ceño-¿quien eres ...y ... por que me ayudaste?_

_**Me dijo con sierto aire de molestia.**_

_-Yo soy hiroshi, te ayude por que estabas herida y no podia dejarte sola-le conteste tranquilamente-Parecias estar al vorde de la muerte-comente-deberias estar mas agradecida-le dije con un cierto tono de egoismo._

_-No tengo que estarlo-dijo ella poniendose de pie"como lo hiso" pense-Yo no te pedi ayuda- me dijo dandose la vuelta y caminando tambaleante hacia el bosque._

_**Entonces la tome del brazo y la di vuelta obligandola a que me mire; Ella funcio el ceño con una vena en la cien en clara señal de enojo.**_

_-¿¡Que demonios te pasa!?-me pregunta enojada._

_-¿¡Que demonios te pasa a ti?!-le aprete un poco el brazo-¡Te salve la vida!-le ise ver-¡SE UN POCO AGRADECIDA!- le grite._

_**Ella se solto de mi agarre,ladeo la cabesa con una sonrrisa algo sinica.**_

_-Tienes razon-dijo sorprendiendome-Pero sabes...-le presto atencion a esa mirada malvada que pone-cometiste el error de tu vida al haberme ayudado-me dijo_

_**Cuando iva a preguntar a que se referia ella me empujo y se puso delante de mi cuando note que el sol comenso a salir. Lo que vi me paralizo; esa hermosa chica empeso a transformarce, Su hermoso cabello negro se volvio platinado, sus ojos celestes se tornaron dorados, en la punta de su cabesa pude apreciar dos orejas de perro, y tambien que sus uñas y dientes crecieron volviendose garras y colmilllos.**_

_**Esa escena me dejo en shock no creia lo que veia... Esa chica era un demonio...**_

_-Ahora lo pensaras dos veces antes de tocarme humano estupido- me dijo con superioridad, cuando vi que se quitaba las "vendas" que le puse, cuando iva a protestar vi que ya no estaba herida-Como te dije.. no era nesesario que me ayudaras-nuevamente tono de superioridad-pero igual gracias humano patetico._

_**Ella se dio vuelta y nuevamente quiso dirijirse al bosque, pero no antes de aclarar algo.**_

_-ESPERA-le grite antes de que pudiera irse, ella da vuelta hacia mi con una exprecion de sorpresa- ¿Quien eres?... No, ¿que eres?-_

_**Ella alsa una seja y se rasca la cien,**_

_-Yo soy un hibrido, humano idiota-contesto molesta-Y yo soy-una pequeña pausa-Inuyasha _

_Despes de eso no la volvi a ver esa hermosa chica hibrida, ojala la vulva a ver_

_Fin del flash back_

**_Bueno este es mi primer fanfic_**


End file.
